This is a request for financial support for an International Symposium entitled Renal Function and Disease in Pregnancy. The meeting, sponsored by The National Kidney Foundation, will be held September 18-20, 1986 in Chicago, is expected to attract 150-200 participants and has the following aims: I. Summarize and integrate recent research on the kidney in pregnancy in relation both to direction of future studies and the relevance of current observations to clinical practice. Focus will be on A) a growing body of important observations in renal physiology. B) The natural history of gestation in women with underlying renal parenchymal disease and allograft recipients. C) The hypertensive complications of pregnancy, especially effects on the kidney. II. Promote communication between basic scientists and clinical investigators including those in other countries. III. Publish the proceedings rapidly with the aim that both the conference and its publication will educate the practitioner and stimulate research in the field. The combination of renal disease and gestation especially with superimposed hypertension causes considerable morbidity and even death in both mother and child. Nevertheless there is a paucity of organized research in this important area of reproductive medicine. There are also several unresolved controversies especially concerning patient management which leave practitioners confused by the literature and unsure of the therapy required. Thus the proposed conference, which we believe to be the first of its kind to be held in the United States in over a decade is over due, and will be an important step towards consolidating views and energizing research in an understudied area of nephrology.